


Unfinished Umbrella Academy Prompts

by GalekhXigisi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, But it's a collection of them, Drabble Collection, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Just a bunch of ideas that I quickly lost faith in/forgot to care about that ended up getting unfinished and abandoned





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Table of Contents I guess

 

Chapter 2- It was supposed to focus in more on Klaus, Ben, and Diego as their friendship sort of grows but i wanted Vanya to get the fuck out of the cell and the idea of Klaus conjuring up Dave because he gets so emotional punched me in the fucking throat and just sort of happened. however, I don't have the interest to finish this particular draft anymore. I may pick it up, or at least the idea of it, once again, perhaps soon. I wrote this last night and have little to no recollection of it other than everyone having a Fuck You Klaus attitude aside from Dave.

 

Chapter 3- Dave comes back and stuff I guess. This was a really rough idea and I lost interest near instantly. 

 

Chapter 4- Klaus gets hurty boy, etc. I don't really know. it was going to be a big project but I lost interest after a while, as per usual. Dave comes back again, angst ensues, etc. It's really just basic hurty boy. 

 

Chapter 5- They return and Ben throws a fit for the way their siblings treated Klaus.

 

Chapter 6- Klaus wakes up in a club at the sudden age of thirteen, he fights with Ben, it's loosely scripted and there are a few bloody bits. It's not edited, either.

 

Chapter 7- Draft chapter to a part in the series Ribs. I didn't like it. There are hints to fighting, Dave's death, and so on. It's mostly canon divergence, just like the rest of my fics. It's unedited, too. There really isn't good and there aren't many redeeming qualities for it aside from the beginning ramble. 

 

Chapter 8- Yet another thing that was supposed to be part of another series that I dropped because I'm an actual dumb bitch. Klaus focus, it's really just like the rest of these drabbles. it ain't shit. 

 

Chapter 9- Klaus brings Dave back to the future with him, they have wings. unedited. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Please join my Discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy

 

Come and talk to me, too!!

Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)

Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666

Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679

Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav

Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester

Kik: AdrienSatan


	2. Chapter 2

The three had always been attached to the hip, even if they had never actually officially let it be known. It was never once in the papers for all to see. They had never wanted that. They were simply the even numbers, sticking together through thick and thin. They were as peanut butter, jelly, and bread. Just three sweet peas in a pod, as Grace would always chime happily. 

 

Despite that, the two don’t seem to notice that Klaus, their monkey in the middle, was spiralling until it was far too fucking late. They had nod idea about his “training,” but they had known about the drugs. It became known exactly two weeks before Five’s disappearence. Klaus had overdosed on sleeping pills, just one of the many things that he had gotten on his hands. Vanya had been the one to find him in the bath tub, letting out a horrid screech. The only person that hadn’t piled into the bathroom within seconds was their old Daddy Reggie, who had all confidence that they could handle theirselves just fine. It had been listed as a suicide attempt. Pogo and Luther had raided his room, finding a copious amount of drugs. Pogo didn’t seem surprised in the least. 

 

Diego had beat the absolute  _ shit _ out of Klaus for that, Ben yelling the entire time. Not at Diego, but  _ Klaus. _ They hadn’t known he was spiralling. THey were angry about the drugs, about the suicide attempt, about everything. He had been dead for half an hour before suddenly leaning up. His body had been cold and grace had been crying with the children. He was just confused when he woke up. The night before Five’s disappearence, they had tore him a new one, not at all caring about how it would effect him in the long run. 

 

Two nights later, everyone was yelling at him to summon Five, attempt to get him to exist. Only Pogo and grace stayed out of it, their mother far from programmed to be mean to her children and Pogo wanting nothing to do with it. The teenager had screamed and cried for hours. He had already attempted to do anything and everything in his power to not only summon his brother, but at least communicate with him. He didn’t need to be prompted for the attempt. He avoided everything as much as he could, taking the mausoleum instead of his homelife. And  _ that _ was saying something. 

 

After Ben dies and Klaus speaks about seeing him, the entire family seems to disown him aside from their mother. Grace, in all her glory, still treats him the same, even sliding him an extra waffle at breakfast after solid cycles of twelve to even seventy-two hours in the mausoleum. She takes mercy on his poor, pitiful cycle, saving him again and again after he overdoses so many times. When he has horrid dreams about ghosts and demons, she lets him hold her hand, needing the contact to ground him and let him know she’s  _ real _ and not just some figment of his imagination. She holds him tight as he sobs over whatever was running through his chaotic mind. 

 

He leaves the Academy two days after their collective eighteenth birthday. While Diego had left the same day, Klaus was the very next. He doesn’t comment on the fact that he sees Diego stalk around him once every four months, most likely just a check in to make sure he hasn’t killed himself yet. He does see him while he’s in rehab a time or two, actually, but he never meets the other’s eyes. Whatever goes down with them just goes down. They don’t interact or even attempt to stop it. 

 

Things were changing as the group all returned to the home. Klaus was still high, Diego was still edgy, Vanya was still numb, Luther was still a daddy’s boy, and Allison was still her authentic self. Hell, ben was still dead and Five was still gone. Or, well, at least until he  _ wasn’t _ gone. He was there and he was  _ actually _ real. With that, he had the announcment that the world was ending and everything was in the toilet, getting flushed. THey were going to stop it,  _ had _ to stop it. They had no other choice. They were changing the timeline, fixing it to keep the world from ending. 

 

They fuck up, they almost die. Hell, Klaus _ does _ die, more than just once, too. He doesn’t have the chance to save Dave, which is something that has him screaming. He leaves and he does his best to keep from throwing himself down the god damn drain again. He at least owed that to Dave. 

 

When Vanya gets locked up, he screams at Luther, begs him to let her the fuck out. If he won’t let her out, he wants to be thrown in with her, no matter how much it could possibly hurt him. Much to his surprise, Luther  _ does _ throw him in the panic room. He stumbles in, falling on the ground. Unfortunately, it instantly allows access to his panic button. He almost sobs right then and there, but he holds himself together in order to pull his sister close. 

 

“Hey, hey, V, what’s going on, what happened?” 

 

She chokes on a loud, painful sob. “All-A--Allis-son, is she-” 

 

“She’s good, she’s good. She’s got her vocal chords a little damaged right now, but Mom said they should be healed soon. Or at some point. She’s fine.” 

 

Vanya hugs him tightly. “I-I killed Leonard. Mu-Murdered him wih-ith my powe-powers.” 

 

“Breathe, V. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. Come on, count with me.” He does slow, rythimatic taps on her shoulder, counting slowly. He keeps himself together for her sake. Actually, Klaus is panicking and can feel his breathing restricting. He  _ forces _ himself to stay as calm as he possibly can. “Good. This is good. You’ve got this, V.” Klaus smiles at her as she slowly begins to calm, the two slowly beginning to fall to the ground, curling up together. 

 

Vanya clings to him like he’s her last lifeline. And oh so slowly, as Klaus begins to shed his own tears, another begins to flicker in and out of existence. A glowing, blue hand presses to Vanya’s shoulder, making her sharply turn towards the figure. She jerks away. “Ben?” 

 

“Oh, shit,” Ben mumbles, jerking away. “Klaus, did I just-” 

 

“You did,” Klaus yelps with a wide smile, standing up. More tears fall as he turns to hug Ben. “I did it! We did it!” He hugs the other, so tightly clinging to him, too.  They jump around the room. “Ben, you don’t understand. I  _ actually _ did it!” 

 

Vanya pauses. “Hold on, Ben is actually-  _ You _ can actually-” 

 

“I’m real,” Ben interupts. 

 

“Then you never were-” 

 

Klaus rolls his eyes. “I was never faking any of the ghost stuff. I’ve always seen ghosts and Ben’s just the first one that’s I’ve ever made physical. I’m sober, too!” His excitement fills the panic room, no longer actually filled with panic. Instead, there’s raw excitement and shock, the two mixing together uncomfortably. There was a lot to explain, especially as Diego suddenly rips the door open, his eyes wide with shock. There was so much to not only explain, but relay. 

 

Klaus does relay everything. He and Vanya say what they can, making sure that they know anything and everything they can. Amidst it all, Klaus  _ almost _ doesn’t recognize the face that flickers in front of him. The face makes Klaus suddenly push past Diego and Luther, not caring as he strides forward. 

 

_ “Dave,” _ he whimpers. It’s almost silent, but the other laughs, their fingers lacing together. It’s  _ physical _ and Dave is actually there. Klaus chokes on a genuine sob. Another follows that, and then another and another until he’s sobbing like a giant baby in front of his entire family. He doesn’t care, though. His sobbing is loud and wracks his body harshly. 

 

“Hey, Klaus,” Dave whispers, smiling softly, “How’s it been?” 

 

“Horrid, Dave. I-I-I’ve missed you so much and-”

 

Dave snorts. “It’s been roughly fifty years. I’ve missed you so much, too.” 

 

“I’m so sorry-” 

 

“Don’t be. You couldn’t save me and we both know it.” He smiles politely, wiping the other’s tears. “I’ll admit, I didn’t believe it when you said you were from the future, much less a future where we were okay to be us.” 

 

“Well, that was a little stretch.” Klaus laughs quietly, sniffling. “Not completely, but…” 

 

The older pulls Klaus tightly into his grasp once more, pressing a couple kisses to his cheeks. “Stretched or not, it’s  _ okay, _ I promise.” Dave’s smile it wide and full of love as he hugs him, letting his boyfriend cry into his arms, so full of pain. He doesn’t question why he’s upset with his family or what’s going on with them. They hold each other in a tight embrace. 

 

“I miss you.” 

 

“I miss you, too, Klaus. Keep the world okay for me, alright?”

 

“I’ll try.”  

 

The ghost fades out, leaving nothing but a blue shimmer with it. Klaus collapses to the ground, holding onto the air. There’s nothing there. Dave had moved on with such a small interaction. His nails dig into the ground, ripping the skin and pooling blood beneath them. He sobs and screams at the ground, not caring as the others move to hug him. He lets it all happen. 

 

Three hours later, he finds himself holding onto a cup of tea. He was gone for ten months older than the others with an entirely new field of trauma behind him, exposed for the others to see. There are so many scars on his body, ones from war from, the times he’d died, from anything and everything. There were no scars for his death Luther, no, but there are at least twenty from his time with Dave. 

 

“Who was that,” Five softly asks. He’s full of curiosity. 

 

“Dave.” 

 

THey all wait for him to elaborate, but he doesn’t. Allison is the one to pry, to ask who he was and what he’d done. 

 

“When Hazel and Cha-Cha kidnapped me, I escaped and took their time traveling briefcase. I got zapped to the Vietnam war and… And I just sort of fell for him. He was the only guy I loved more than myself and he just…” He makes his hand the shape of a gun, mimicking the trigger getting pulled on his chest. Klaus wants to cry again. “It’s been, what? Two, three days since it happened for me? Can’t remember anymore.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus launches himself to the future. Accept, well,  _ this time _ he isn’t alone. He had bargained with Death, begging her to let Dave stay. He promised he’d stop all drugs, do everything in his power to ensure that she never has to see him again until the end of time. He’s still covered in blood and he sure as Hell is still in shock, but he’s got one hand tightened around his boyfriend’s hand and another around the time traveling briefcase. Klaus still wants to sob and scream, but he’s pulling the other out of the bus with no explanation whatsoever. Questions were bubbling over from Dave, the other asking question after question. 

 

“Just follow me,  _ please,” _ Klaus begs, tears filling his eyes. He had told Dave about the future only a week ago, a week before he had died. He had told him that he was the only reason klaus had decided to stay, which was true. It was so painfully true. However, Dave instantly nods, letting the other pull him along, running to the Academy with the case and boyfriend still in his hands. He  _ totally _ doesn’t cry on the way there. Nope, not at all. He does, however, slip into the home just as swiftly as ever, looking as if he were somewhat sick. 

 

“Hey, shitheads, I’m home,” he calls. He doesn’t actually expect anyone to reply.  _ [No one does.] _ “Dave, this is my home in the great old year od two thousand nineteen. We have microwaves.” 

 

“You’ve never explained what a microwave is,” Dave mumbles halfheartedly. 

 

A voice suddenly pipes up beside Klaus, making him turn sharply. “Klaus, what the Hell happened? Who is this?” 

 

“Ben, Ben, my dear little brother-” 

 

“We’re the same age.” 

 

“No, no, we are not, not anymore. I spent a year in the past and this is my verteran boyfriend, Dave. Dave, this is- Oh, fuck I forgot, you can’t see him.” 

 

Dave seems to have a brow raised at the spot Klaus was currently directing his voice to be. “What’d you mean? Who are you talking to?” 

 

Klaus sighs softly. “Well, in the future, I’m sort of part of this organization of heroes, I guess? I can talk to the dead, Ben can summon a giant tentacle monster or whatever. He’s also dead, so I can talk to him, I guess.” 

 

“You guess?...” 

 

Klaus shrugs. “How can I prove that I can see the dead? There’s the nannies that Vanya killed when we were- Oh my god, Vanya killed like seventeen nannies when we were kids. Not the point here. I saw them, but the only person who believed me was my shit dad, so, who am I to say that I’m not actually schitzophrenic and completely normal like Vanya?” 

 

Ben snorts. He and Dave both manage to say at the same time, “You’re not crazy.” 

 

Klaus laughs softly. “Well, there are a lot of people that would disagree with you. Come on, Dave, lets get cleaned up and I’ll get you some clothes, okay?” 

 

Twenty minutes later, Klaus stood in his room, pulling on a shirt after he gave his own back a good scratch or two. Five seems to slip into his room like a sneaky little spider. [Well, except that spider is big and really isn’t sneaky. Yeah, Klaus wasn’t good at metaphors or similes, so, who was he to say?] Five plops on his bed, smirking. “You sly dog.” 

 

“Hm?” He turns towards his shortest brother, confused. 

 

“I’ve seen the signs. I know what’s going on.” Klaus makes a vague gesture for him to continue on. “The full body itch, headache that feels like someone stuffed cotton through your nose and into your skull.” 

 

“Get to it.” He curls his hand into a circular motion. 

 

“You time traveled.” Five entually deadpans. 

 

Dave suddenly yells from the bathroom, “Klaus, where’s the shampoo?” 

 

“Side of the tub,” Klaus returns. 

 

“Who is that?” 

 

Klaus looks back at Five, humming. “His name is Dave.” 

 

The shorter’s yell suddenly fills the home, “You brought someone back?”

 

“From the dead, too,” Klaus clarifies. “He died and I bargained with God and she gave him back!” 

 

Five throws a hand up. “Great, so not only are you stupid, you’re also delusional.  _ Great. _ Now, where’s the case?” 

 

Klaus’ face falls, but he hands the other the briefcase without another comment. “Just go away, okay? I don’t need your shitty remarks and stuff.” 

 

The day continues on. Klaus mostly stays in his room, inspecting his own room for any and all drugs. Dave helps flush them, get rid of them instantly. Diego, though, seems to be the brother’s favorite at the moment. He attaches himself to the other while Dave sticks in his room. As soon as Diego says he’s leaving, Klaus says he’ll come with, get his things. Diego is beyond surprised when Klaus comes back down with his boyfriend’s hand in his own. 

 

“Did you bring home a drug dealer or something? I thought we all agreed-” 

 

“No!” Klaus looks offended at that. “THis is my boyfriend! Dave!” He presents his boyfriend with more love and pride than Diego has ever seen on his brother’s face. It rips a blush from Dave. “We’ve been together for almost a year and we-” 

 

“A  _ year?” _

 

“Yeah, time traveled and all that stuff. I’m sober now, he’s sober, we’re both veterans that served in Vietnam, there’s a lot to discuss. We’ve also both died, one a little more than others.” 

 

“You died,” Diego and Dave both echo at the same time, absolutely distraught. 

 

Klaus sighs and curls his hand in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah, details and fine print, whatever. God doesn’t like me so I bargained with her that I’d stay sober until the world ends or whatever. Also, aparently Daddio kicked the bucket by his own hand and killed himself.” He shrugs with a hum. “We sort of have to live life as much as we can because the world is ending in three days. Yeah, God is pretty pissed about that.” 

 

“You brought us to a future that’s going to end,” Dave spews instantly. Ben and Diego both seem to have their own little arguments to throw instantly. 

 

“Would you all  _ shut up,” _ Klaus bellows, hands getting thrown out. However, three ghosts begin to wail instantly, one of which is much louder than the others. “The world is going to end and God said it was by either me or Vanya. We have to keep that from happening. THat’s how I got Dave back. If we save the world, bam, I get to keep Dave and our whole family stays alive. Now, we just find Vanya, espose her murdering boyfriend, and 


	4. Chapter 4

The noises clashed together as Klaus sat at the breakfast table. He didn’t know when the last time he’d eaten a full meal had been. Hell, he didn’t even know how long they had been back in the past. He was thirteen once again, back at the same time that that Five had disappeared. It was actually the same day, only hours later. Now, though, he thinks they’ve been there for three months. He honestly lost count after the first week of trauma repeating. 

 

“Klaus,” Grace speaks softly. She folds her hands, worried for the other. “Are you alright, dear? You haven’t even touched your food.” 

 

He looks up at her, eyes darting around the room. His siblings looked at him expectantly, worry clear on their features. Their father and Pogo were gone, meaning they were getting everyone’s training sessions set up, as they did every morning after breakfast. Klaus looks back to his mother, so unsure of howto respond. He doesn’t even know if he has the energy. He certainly doesn’t have the motivation. The only response he can give is a shrug. Before anyone can ask anything else, he hears Pogo call his name, signalling that his training was beginning. He gets up and follows the voice, food left to turn cold. 

 

It’s six hours before he’s out of the mausoleum, covered in cuts and bruises once again. His powers were growing more and more each day. It scared him, honestly. Without drugs to distract and subdue him, there was a lot more he could do. It all scratched at his mind constantly. Spirits wailed his name, some scratched at his skin, others left burns. Not all left scars, but most did. It was all constantly reminders that everything was horrid. Even if Klaus’ body healed unnaturally quick, that didn’t mean he didn’t have a vast collection of scars littering his body. 

 

He’s silent as he slips though the home. He didn’t have a reason to be. Klaus had just learned to attempt to keep his silence. Even in front of his siblings, where they all knew he was clean, where things had changed and he was supposedly doing so much better. 

 

Except… Klaus wasn’t doing better. No where near better, actually. He was worse. His silence was seeingly something that bothered his siblings more and more as he pressed on. He couldn’t help it. Klaus’ mind had shut off and slowed. His flinches came from ghosts getting into his face, prodding and screaming loudly. He hated it, but it all had stopped getting voiced years agos. He had initially been only ten years old when he first told his father of the horrid screaming and what he said. Their father had scoffed and began forcing him to be locked in rooms with corpses. The mausoleum had come into play just before Five had disappeared. His trauma went unnoticed by everyone for so long. He had warded Ben away when he trained just for good measurement. 

 

Well, until now, when Ben suddenly grabs a hold on his arm, pulling him into his room. As he finds, the rest of his siblings are all sitting there, even Luther. Their worry bores into his soul. He flinches,  _ hard. _ Ben instantly releases Klaus’ wrist. 

 

“Group therapy session,” Ben pipes up as soon as he gets the door shut. “We’ve been talking to each other about what’s wrong. We’re going with Vanya first, then you, and so on.” 

 

No one fights him on it, not even Klaus, who sits on the ground by the foot of Ben’s bed. It’s obvious that he’s trying to look as small as he can. 

 

Vanya hums after everyone settles. “I shouldn’t have went after you guys,” she speaks softly. “I know that what happened in the end, it’s our upbringing and we had no possible way to actually know what was going on. Even Allison-” she getsures to their sister, “-didn’t know what was going on until we were face to face with each other and I was using my powers.” Everyone nods along as she flexes her fingers together. “Since we’ve been getting everything under control and I’m not numb to everything now, that means that there’s a lot that I can and can’t do.” 

 

She suddenly pauses. “I’m really not upset about anything and we already toalked about this when we first got back. Klaus can go.” She gestures to her brother, who is currently doing his best to pay attention to everything she says, but he looks like someone is attempting to gut him. “Klaus?” 

 

He turns towards her so suddenly that she almost yelps, white irises taking over where color once was. It’s gone just as suddenly as it was there. “Yeah?’ 

 

“It’s your turn,” Five provides with his own frown at his brother. 

 

“Oh. I’ve got nothing to report. Next.” 

 

“Bullshit,” Diego, Five, Vanya, and Ben all seem to chime at the same time. It seems that Allison and Luther are still attempting to wrap their heads around the white irises. 

 

Klaus’ fake calm seems to melt away as he turns back towards the wall. His chin rests on his knees as he frowns. “Yeah… You’re all right… It is bullshit.” His voice trails off each and every time. “Things aren’t good. I’m not lying, I don’t have anything to report. Things are almost the exact same as they were all those years ago. Except now they’re scratching and burning and-” 

 

“Who,” Allison asks, brows furrowed. 

 

“The ghosts, spirits, whatever you want to call them. Everything is so much now and there’s always someone  _ yelling. _ There’s so much going on!” He runs his hands through his hair. Surprisingly, his hands don’t get stunted on the locks. “Like, right now, at this  _ very _ moment, there is a woman screaming at me. She has both of her eyes gauged out and half of her rib cage is missing. Her husband did it after she said she couldn’t have children. He killed her right then and there.” 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Diego pipes up. 

 

“No, I don’t think Jesus exists. God does. She said she doesn’t like me, either. She’s said that a lot.” 

 

Vanya raises a brow. “How do you know her?” 

 

Klaus manages a snort, one that holds a bitter humor to it. He clearly doesn’t actually find it funny. “I’ve died so many times, V. Between overdosing and the war. Aparently only the end of time can kill me or something.” 

 

Five has to do a double take. “Hold on,  _ war? _ What year did you go back to?” 

 

The room seems to explode into question about his death, not so much the war part like Five had. 

 

“Shut up,” Klaus whines, hands cupping his ears. Thank God, they actually did as he said and instantly stopped. “After Cha-Cha and Hazel kidnapped me-” He pauses, brows furrowed. “Did any of you, aside from Ben, even realize I was gone before Cha-Cha left the note?” Guilty looks pass over his siblings. “Oh… I guess I was right, then. I told them I was the least important person on the team, that if I went missing, no one would notice. Fucking  _ great _ to see I was actually right about that.” 

 

“Klaus-” 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Luther,” Klaus suddenly explodes, standing up sharp. “If not for  _ you, _ the world wouldn’t have ended!” He pointed at the tallest of the group accusingly. “Have you ever been locked away for hours on end, sometimes even days and isolated from anything and everything? The moon doesn’t count. You got to come and go as you pleased, weren’t completely alone! You had radios and communication systems and-” 

 

Ben put an arm out in front of Klaus, pushing him away. “Klaus, what the Hell is this about?” He glares at his brother, clearly concerned while simultaneously annoyed. “We’re over the end of the world crap! Luther is being better and everything!” 

 

Klaus pushes his arm away instantly, pushing himself away. “You guys really don’t know  _ shit _ about my training, do you? You know about each other’s training, about what you do, but none of you have literally  _ ever _ bothered to ask me. Thirty years of being siblings and  _ no one _ asked me anything!” 

 

“Calm down,” Allison attempts. 

 

Klaus slams his foot on the ground. “No! I was locked in a mausoleum every single day until I finally got the Hell out of this place! I was constantly high because then I didn’t have to deal with my powers! I didn’t have to be screamed at by ghosts and get clawed by them! Do you know how many scars I have because of the ghosts in the mausoleum? Do  _ any _ of you?” He glares pointedly at all of them, even Ben. “Then I was tortured and forced to stay sober during all of this. Oh, yeah, and then I got zapped to fucking nineteen sixty eight in the middle of the Vietnam war. My boyfriend got fucking killed and I came back and no one actually gave a shit about anything! Hell, Diego even threw a knife at me because I wouldn’t get off the couch! I died saving Luther! He was almost fucking killed by some fucker in the club! Then I’m getting thrwon back into everything like I didn’t spend almost a year in the middle of a war! Oh, yeah, and no one seemed to fucking care either! None of you believed me when I said Ben had-” 

 

“Klaus?” 

 

The other suddenly turns around so sharply that he almost falls right on his ass. Yet, there stands the owner of the voice, the one that he recognizes so much. He chokes on a painful sob instantly, looking at Dave with furrowed brows. “Dave,” he whimpers in reply, fists coming up to frantically wipe at his face. 

 

“You’re so small,” Dave muses with a smile. 

 

Klaus snorts painfully. “Yeah… Yeah, that seems to happen when you go back in time and stuff.” His hands move to touch Dave’s own. Thankfully, it’s physically there,  _ he’s _ physically there. “I’m so sorry, Dave, it’s my fault you-” 

 

“No. No, stop. It was my fault. I told you to come with me. It was my idea.” 

 

Klaus sniffles softly, whimpering. “I love you,” he mumbles. 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Klaus pulls him in for a huf. It was undeniably awkward, given their height difference now, but Dave still holds him for a moment before disappearing in a cloud of colors. It meant he had moved on. 

 

Klaus’ sobs fill the entire room, loud and painful. His body jolts with the movements each and every time he chokes down yet another. 


	5. Chapter 5

The seven flop on the ground. Five lands atop Luther and Allison, looking sickly but seemingly fine. The only difference was the fact that they now all inhabited their teenage selves. With that realization, Klaus leans up, huffing. The instant he catches eyes with Ben, his hand comes out, pressing to the other’s shoulder. He stares for a moment before launching himself forward, tackling the other in a hug. Sobs wrack his body within an instant, Ben no better. It’s clear that they won’t be separating any time soon. Diego doesn’t hesitate to join in, the three suddenly just as tightly knit as they would have been if Ben hadn’t died.They were attached to the hip without any hesitation. 

 

“You’re alive, you’re actually alive,” Klaus sobs brokenly. “You’re not a ghost and you’re not going to punch me in the face, either, right?”

 

Ben chokes out a laugh as he pulls Klaus and Diego tighter to himself. “No, no, I won’t. Not unless you do something stupid.” The three pass off smiles. They were far from wanting to disconnect, but Vanya and Five were coming to and Klaus knew that Ben was going to give them a piece of his mind, whether they wanted him to or not. For the moment, though, they let everyone catch their breath and become coherent again. It’s a far too slow ten minutes for the other four, but the three currently connected don’t seem to mind. 

 

Vanya frowns when she comes to, leaning up from her spot in Luther’s grasp. She stares at Ben for a moment, Five doing the exact same. Within a moment of realization, they sync together to echo,  _ “Ben?” _ The questioning tone gives off their concern without remorse. 

 

The way Ben snaps his head up and his expression changes makes everyone - aside from Klaus - tense up within an instant. He stands, untangling himself from his brothers to sport a toxic expression. It’s their only warning they get as he claps his hands together. “Alright, now listen here you little  _ shits,” _ he speaks, feigning happiness, “We’re just gonna fuckin’ talk.” 

 

Diego leans over to Klaus, whispering a quiet, “I don’t remember Ben ever being this scary.” Klaus has the audacity to snort at that. 

 

“Now, how  _ dare _ you all believe Five over Klaus!” His expression changes from the scarily happy to something of pure anger, glaring at the others. “You believe someone who has been missing for fucking  _ years _ and preaches about the end of the world over someone that can literally see the dead and is literally the most loving of our siblings?” Ben’s anger burns bright as  _ The Horror _ lets out a wail in agreement. “Who has always comforted you guys after something goes wrong? Who tried to get Vanya out of that panic room? Who has done nothing but support you  _ assholes _ all these fucking years?” 

 

Luther’s brows furrow. There was the reminder that he had left his brother and literally attempted to choke him out of a pure fit of anger. Five has his own moment as well, staring at the other. 

 

“Are we going to mention that he’s literally died  _ multiple _ times already?” His arms are suddenly thrown out towards Klaus, looking angry as could be. There was a mumble from the other, making Ben suddenly turn towards them. “What was that, Klaus?” His voice is so soft, a stark change towards what it was at just a sentence ago. 

 

“Are you…  _ Will _ you tell them about Dave? And nineteen sixty-eight in general?” Klaus’ fingers lace together, nerves clear in a way that they hadn’t been in years. It’s starkly different from what he was like earlier. “Please?” 

 

Ben turns back towards the others, not paying much mind to Diego or Klaus. “Another fucking thing! His fiance was murdered right in front of him! And none of you noticed he was kidnapped until  _ after _ Cha-Cha left you guys a message!” 

 

“He was kidnapped,” Vanya asks. 

 

Ben’s eyes bulge as he lets out a strangled noise. “My point  _ exactly, _ Vanya! Also, how dare you write all that shit? Klaus and I both read it. We’ve  _ all _ read it aside from Dad, the one who you actually wrote it to impress! Why did you write that, by the way? Did you even consider some of the shit that went on in our lives? You expose a billionaire for some bullshit, so  _ what? _ Why didn’t you talk about the times Klaus and Diego were up at wild times with the munchies and that one time they wondered if Diego had died and Diego went to your room sobbing about it? Or when Pogo ate some of Klaus’ edibles? There were a  _ million _ other stories you could have written, but you wrote the one about our personal lives without any of our permission and patronized us like bunny rabbits!” 

 

“I don’t patronize rabbits,” Vanya supplies. Klaus and Allison let out soft sports at that. 

 

“Alright, I get that. Now, we still have many issues at hand. Seriously, Five, what the fuck? You had  _ years _ to think out a plan before coming back. You had all of time available to you. You could have done so much. You couldn’t get  _ shit _ on that prosthetic eye and you could not get a fucking thing from Lance. Klaus cracked him in literally five minutes while high off his ass and all on the fly. I didn’t help him at all there.” He glares at the four in front of him. “He wanted twenty dollars that you promised him. You’re an assassin that kills people, yeah, whatever. Klaus is an ex-junkie that’s literally tortured by ghosts and has used drugs to suppress his powers since he was, like, nine. He was so desperate to get rid of the ghosts that he was  _ nine _ when he started getting stoned on the regular.  _ Nine!” _ He claps his hands nine times to reiterate that fact. 

 

“We didn’t-” 

 

“Shut up, Allison, not now,” Ben snaps. “I don’t need any of your commentaries. Did none of you notice when he started getting distant? I can’t remember a breakfast when I was alive that Klaus  _ wasn’t _ rolling a joint or wasn’t shot up with something. You didn’t notice the mausoleum, either. Klaus would disappear for literal  _ days _ at a time before Five even disappeared! Before I died! Do you understand what it’s like to not even be able to shower without ghosts screaming at you to avenge them or something of that nature? No! No, you don’t!” 

 

“Ben, hey,” Klaus suddenly interrupts, watching the other turns towards him. His expression softens once again. “Can I… Can I try something? I have no idea if it’ll work, but-” 

 

“Yeah, go for it. What it?” 

 

Klaus stands, slipping off his shoes. There’s more than just one raised brow. However, after a moment or two, they seem to understand some things. His hands glow a gentle blue, the courtyard manifesting with countless ghosts. Most wail his name, others reaching for him. He strains himself to keep it afloat for more than a few moments, but they get the general gist of it as they watch the flashing ghosts and disgusting wounds. Klaus drops it after a moment, falling into Ben. “Ha, and that’s just right here,” he mumbles, clearly cocky. “I’ve noticed that without my shoes, controlling ghosts is a lot easier.” 

 

Ben nods. “Okay, okay. Let’s get you sat down, Klaus. Sit with Diego and take a breather.” Klaus allows himself to be guided back to Diego, who holds his arms open softly. “Breathe for a moment, okay?” 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

The lights seem to burn holes into the teenager’s chest as he awakes from his slumber, looking around the room. He couldn’t remember how he got there. The last thing he remembers is standing with his siblings after Vanya had collapsed in the Icarus Theater, her clothing and eyes bright white, body slack like she was dead. He chucks it up as an odd dream, standing up from his place on the ground. Despite clearly being on his own stash of drugs that he didn’t actually remember taking, he trudges through the room, ignoring everyone else that seemed to be jumping along to the music. His hands cup over his ears. 

 

His features are too soft, he notes instantly. He couldn’t have been more than thirteen. When Klaus turned thirteen, he started taking more than just a handful of different pills and multiple joints at a time. It went to shooting himself up and snorting more than just a few lines. He had done a lot of things within his teenage years, getting taken over. Even know, when he knowingly had more than just a few joints  _ on _ him, he could feel the ghosts moving around him. He didn’t know when his shoes had come up or if he even had them on to begin with, but he did take note of how soft his skin was. It hadn’t been so soft in  _ years. _

 

Klaus’ eyes scan around the room. He desperately searches for Ben, wondering if the other was there. A memory was burning fresh in his mind, that memory specifically being Five’s sudden disappearence. Klaus doesn’t grab a hold of any memories, just moving through the crowd with a whimper. He’s desperate to find Ben, who always stood as his stability when reality was twisted and things were too much and he couldn’t decipher truth from lie. 

 

The Séance lets out a pitiful whimper as the lights flash across his eyes. It doesn’t help that he wants to cry. He slips past the bouncer easily. The men there were tall and looked as if they could run through a brick wall without being fazed, but Klaus had seen Luther run through four brick walls continuously and knew that it would  _ definitely _ faze them, no matter how buff they looked or how much they could rough him up. They’re taller than he is, reminding him of Sir Hargreeves. That thought rips a sob from him the instant the rave is out of earshot and he’s seven blocks of distant between himself and the party. However, he doesn’t stop, barreling his way forward. 

 

No one was outside. In fact, the entire town looked as abandonded as could be. Unfortunately, Klaus  _ does _ regocnize it. With that thought, his mind desperately screams for help. He feels sick as he moves, like he could pass out at any moment or vomit on the next person to address him. He can’t help the near silent sobs that leave him as he moves through the  _ not-so-nice _ part of town. He avoids any and all noises. 

 

He gets home purely by muscle memory. He couldn’t dell anyone how much glass was in his feet or how long it had taken to get back home. He knew it took more than two hours, though, because he started attempting to keep track thanks to a ghost that mentioned the time. She seemed nice, yes, but she had dark scars around her neck that meant she could have been hung up or- Yeah, Klaus clears that thought the instant he realizes he’s having it. 

 

Blood dribblings down his hands, though he doesn’t actually know when he got glass in his hands or when he started pressing his nails into the meat of his palms. Maybe it had been when he had fallen earlier and skined up both his knees, hands, and somehow busted his lip and perhaps broke his nose on the way down, too. He knows there’s blood mixing with tears and snot, but he doesn’t exactly care. He feels absolutely disgusting as he trudges to the fire escape, but he begins the climb up, anyway. He ignores the pain that everything brings. 

 

Klaus slips into his bedroom window without any noises leaving him. He had mastered the talent of sneaking in and out without getting detected when he was only eleven, so The Séance didn’t exactly have to worry about it all that much. He does worry about the cold he could catch. Hell, he didn’t even realize it was raining until he was on his bed, water soaking himself as his bed. It was probably the drugs blocking out his fine motor skills and perception. Judging by the setting, a million drugs could be in his system for the first time and he wouldn’t even know. 

 

The Séance wants to sleep, yet he can’t. Despite all the aches and pains that should have overwhelmed him into sleeping, they all seemed to tug at the bottom of his stomach, boiling with nerves. Maybe he was in shock for some reason? Or he had overdosed? There were a million different things that could be going on but he doubted it was an overdose. If it were an overdose, he wouldn’t hear the baby screeching out sobs from within his father’s arms. The baby’s mother had smothered her in her sleep for crying before killing her husband. A bullet wound sat in the dead center of his forehead as he gently rocked her, soothing her nerves. 

 

“She had colic,” the man whispers softly. “Mary couldn’t handle it when Sammy started wailing. She was just six months old and…” The man chokes down a sob. He goes back to rocking her. He was a peaceful spirit, one that never wailed for him or anything. Instead, he mourned the loss of Sammy and his wives’ insanity. He cried and bought his sobbing daughter who never grew with him. Howver, they all seemed to be doing fine. Well, as fine as a murder victim could be. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Klaus whispers, wiping his face with his knuckles. The other man hums, confused as to why Klaus had apologized. “I’m sorry that she killed her.” He’s hesitant to clarify, even more hesitatnt to voice another statement, “And that I can’t do anything to help you.” He knows he’s tried before. He came up fruitless, as Mary had killed herself the instant she realized what she’d done, leaving her oldest son to witness the corpses as soon as he returned from school. He had called the police before following in her footsteps months later. He was only four at the time. 

 

“It’s alright. I… saw what happened after. There was nothing we could do about it.” The man nods softly. Despite the calm exterior, Klaus knows otherwise. “I have yet to accept it. I know then that I’ll move along and be with my son once again. However, I fear for Sammy. Do children move on?” 

 

Klaus nods. He’d seen a baby move on with his aunt once. “Yeah. She’s probably just attched to you and waiting for you. You two died like five minutes apart, anyway.” Klaus knows he doesn’t move on. Not any time soon, at least. His door slams open just in time for Klaus to look up and find Ben, looking as distraught as ever. “Oh, hey, you’re not dead. Dude, I had the  _ craziest _ fuckin’ dream-” 

 

“Have you even  _ looked _ at your clothes,” Ben squeals in return, looking angry. 

 

Klaus selectively ignores that. “I’m going to tell you about the dream.” 

 

“I don’t want to know about your dream.” 

 

The Séance flinches at The Horror’s words. “Then go away. THis is a long ass dream and I don’t remember much. I got kidnapped and Five came back, by the way. You were dead and a ghost. You followed me around, too. Not sure why, but you were like a shitty moral compass. I think I was scared of you or some shit after so long. You and your tentacles. Vanya has a power and she tried to kill us all, zapped the moon.” 

 

Ben rolls his eyes. “We don’t have time for this.” 

 

“The world ending again? Wild.” 

 

“No, it’s not ending again!” 

 

“Then what’s the rush? You off to please Daddio like Luther, Diego, Allison, and Vanya? Five is the only one with enough sense not to do much. I don’t even make an attempt anymore.” 

 

“I  _ know _ you don’t make an attempt, Klaus!” 

 

“Okay, good. I don’t really care what you have to say if it’s about Dad. Now, back to my dream-” 

 

“Can you just  _ shut up _ and _ fucking listen?” _

 

Klaus flinches as Ben’s yell echoes through the halls of the home. His halflidded eyes portrayed something similar to bordom, but it didn’t convey the truth. In fact, Klaus wanted to sob. He already had once that night. He could go for another good cry and piercing migraine. “Go away, Ben,” Klaus grumbles, standing up to move in front of the other. His eyes seem to go somewhat dark. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Go  _ away, _ Ben,” Klaus repeats. Despite how dark it sounded, tears still flooded down his cheeks. 

 

“No, Klaus, I’m not going away.” Ben stands his ground. 

 

“Please, Ben,” Klaus mumbles, “Just  _ go away?” _

 

“No.” 

 

Klaus doesn’t understand why he does it. He has no idea why, but within a second, he’s tackled his brother and the two are throwing fists. The sounds of their shared punches echo through the halls. Klaus doesn’t miss the way his jaw lets out a disgusting crack as Ben lands a specific punch, nor does he miss the way he’s suddenly being thrown down the stairs. He’s at the bottom within seconds, wheezing in front of Vanya and Diego. THeir symathies are pushed away as he stands, glaring at Ben, who stands on top of the stairs and looks like he’s in a mix between anger and concern. One of Klaus’ hands comes up to steady his jaw before swiping his arm across his face, blood collecting from his lip and nose. 

 

“Want my mouth wired shut again, Diego,” Klaus supplies to his brother, glaring at him. Blue illuminated from his hands as he suddenly seems to float upwards. He’s not intent on killing his brother, simply shutting him up the same way Vanya had done with Allison. 

 

A loud voice chimes before he has the chance to do anything, though.  _ “Number Four,” _ the voice calls, loud and commanding. There’s a stark differnce between klaus’ attitude two seconds beforehand and two seconds after. “It seems your powers are similar to your sisters. Must we train within the mausoleum again?” 

 

Everyone in the room notices the way Klaus straightens. “Sister,” he echoes. 

 

“You had a twin. Your sister was wanted, you were not. Now, to Grace so she may tend to you. You start training bright and early in the morning.” Everyone catches the way he seems to suddenly be standing starkly straight, moving through the air with a calm expression. It’s stone and neutral, all traces of his high gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus Hargreeves can be described by a rather large set of words, all paired together in as odd of a fascination as they could possibly be put.  _ Porceline skin, _ one of his old nannies had once described him with. Her words were laced with affection, sure, but she could see the way he cringed at the description. Porceline was brittle and easy to shatter. If anyone actually knew his training, they would know he was far from the glass description he was given. If anything, he was more like a liquid. He moved fluidly and found a way to to fit in without much question. Well, not exactly  _ fit in, _ but he knew how to get what he wanted, no matter where the source was. He could get it just fine. 

 

Everyone knew that Klaus Hargreeves was a force to be reckoned with. Whether it be because he was in the Umbrella Academy or because he could go through so much and get back up again, it didn’t matter. He had killed people, had haunted them, and so on. Things were harsh and his mind always wondered through options like it was playing Russian roulette. In all reality, it probably was. Lots of perople were amazed by how quickly eh could come up with a cover for himself and whoever happened to be with him at the time. 

 

Klaus was far more similar to a cat than the porceline dolls he’d been compared to over the years. He understood well enough that he was pale as fuck. He slinks around rooms with elegance he has no right to actually have. It’s such a stark change, his siblings watching him walk around the room in stilletos with an amount of grace that Allison could only dream of. She had glared at him when they were younger and even attempted to rumor herself into being able to have his elegance. She had begged their mother to teach her as well, but Grace’s heels were only so tall. No one was surprised when Klaus came prancing into the living room during the day of their dad’s wedding in seven inch heeled boots. 

 

Klaus was strong, too. His siblings knew that underneath that frail figure, there was much more muscle than he let on. He was freakishly strong somehow. It didn’t help that he had military training underneath his belt and knew many pressure points on a body that would cause the most intense pain. He wasn’t innocent. He had clawed a mans’ eyes out with his nails after the man had tried to much him. He made sure to call Diego’s number and get him to come along on the police ride with his lady cop instead of some random officer that wouldn’t dare take pity on the gangly little junkie that didn’t even look like he could hold himself up properly with hsi body being so thin and lithe. He had looked sickly ever since he had turned fourteen, anyway. 

 

The boy with paranormal senses was strong as could be when sober, too. By the thirtieth day of being sober and in the teenage version of himself, he had successfully lifted himself off the ground, shoes discarded as he floated above the others. When asked how in the Hell he was doing it, Klaus had asked for the date, simply supply _ “I’ve been sober of thirty days,” _ and went back to what he was doing, now floating in the air. 

 

Klaus Hargreeves is still a force to be reckoned with when he’s got a bunch of bandages around his body and a thin shirt over it all. He clings to Ben and Diego as if his life depends on it, brows knit together and concern clear as his brothers help him trudge down the stairs and to the courtyard. It was Saturday. They had their thirty minutes during the afternoon. Klaus had slept in as long as he could, though his brothers had awoken him once the half hour had rolled around. It meant half an hour to discuss what was going on with the others. 

 

He doesn’t exactly want to discuss it while he’s sitting there, somewhat struggling to breathe with his siblings all looking as concerned as humanly possible. Even Luther looks like he’s about to die out of the concern filling him. Five looks full of worry, which is something Klaus had never actually seen on his brother before, so it definitely didn’t help him. With the last ghost attack plaguing his body horrid, he isn’t exactly sure what he can and can’t do. His expressions, though, are nuetral. 

 

“What the Hell happened,” Five asks, his brows knit as he stares at the other. His hands raises as he gestures to Klaus, eager to get a response from him. 

 

Klaus has to pause, to collect himself. His eyes stay half lidded as he stares at the others. Vanya’s concern burns through the storm brewing outside. He’s slow to respond. “Training,” he supplies. They way their eyes scan over him lets him know to continue on. “He locks me in a mausoleum with a bunch of angry corpses that smeel absolutely horrid. He thinks it’ll help me get over my fear of the dead and the dark, but after the first time around, you can see it didn’t.” There’s no snark to it or anything, just a pointed out  _ yeah, that didn’t actually work. _ The words are emotionless. “I was always stoned because it keeps the ghosts away. The only ghost that ever stuck around was Ben.” his eyes flit over to his brother. “Bastard wouldn’t leave me alone.” 

 

“Fuck off,” Ben scoffs in return, smirking at the flit of a smile that vanishes in a near split second. Everyone notices it, especially the way Klaus’ hand comes up to grapple at the dog tags on his chest. When they had traveled back, they all wore the same clothes they had then, just as Five had done the first time. Ben’s face takes over a look of pity. 

 

Allison focuses on the dog tags, a brow raised. They rarely came out from underneath his shirt. It was clear he had a fear that Reginald would confiscate it like he had done the first few times Klaus attempted to wear any sort of jewelary. “Where’d you get the dog tags, anyway?” She means no harm with her question. It’s not that she wasn’t focused on the matter at hand, but her focus wavered in and out as much as Klaus’ did, the other unable to focus very long. If she had a question, it needed to be asked or it would be forgotten in the wind. 

 

Klaus’ eyes dart to the tags. “Oh. My fiance, Dave. He died, but, you know, that’s just what it’s like during a war.” He once again gives a passive shrug. 

 

“War,” Vanya and Luther echo at the same time. 

 

Klaus nods. “When Cha-Cha and Hazel kidnapped me, I stole their time traveling briefcase and ran. When I opened it, I was thrown into the middle of a war. Vietnam was a horrible place in nineteen sixty-eight. I stayed there for about a year and owned a bar with Dave Katz. we were going to get married. Oh, yeah, the bar was much moreof a strip joint than anything, but it was pretty cool. You guys probably would have loved him. He was absolutely  _ gorgeous.” _ A lovesick smile graces his lips as he speaks, staring off into nothing. “I wonder if this timeline’s Dave ever meets me.” 

 

“The odds of that happening are incredibly slim,” Five supplies. 

 

Klaus hums. “So were the chances of me actually getting that brief case in the beginning, too, but here we are. The odds of you coming back, too, were slim. Do you know how many times I tried to call for you? Do you know how much  _ shit _ I heard from everyone else about the fact that I couldn’t get you back?” He glares, standing up with the sudden rush of anger.  _ “”If you can see the dead, why can’t you get him back, Klaus?” “If you’re so powerful, where’s Five?” “You know, if you can’t at least see Five, your power is useless, Number four.”” _ He glares at Five. “Don’t talk about odds with me, Five. You can’t even crack a doctor but I could do it in five minutes flat while high off my ass.” 

 

“Klaus,” Ben speaks up, brows furrowed. He places a hand gently on his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t hurt yourself, okay? Sit back down and breathe. Mom would kill us all if she knew you died on our watch.” 

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Klaus grumbles, flopping back down on the couch. He flinches as he crosses his arms. 

 

“What,” Five asks. 

 

“I said that it wouldn’t be the first time! Do you know how many times I’ve died?” Worry fills their features. “I overdosed countless times just as a teenager. I don’t remember most of my powers or teenage years or even my adult years!” He can feel himself steaming up. “I heal faster than all of you. I’ve died more than all of you, too. Luther was almost killed in the stupid club because he stole someone’s girl and I  _ threw _ myself onto the guy and then he threw me and I fucking  _ died! _ I’ve died from overdoses and I’ve died so many times with Dave. That’s what’s good about war. If you suddenly get an injury, no one questions it as long as you get back up again.” 

 

“You’re floating,” Diego comments, watching his brother turn in the air as he floats upwards. 

 

“Yeah, I have telekenesis or some shit, too.” He turns to face the others, who are now underneath him. “I think I remember having it as a kid and then not because I was so stoned.” Klaus trades his anger to a calm neutral within seconds. It’s actually a little scary to watch him compose himself so easily. His eyes flit back to the others, calm as can be. “Yeah, I’ve died a time or two. It’s been wild. Did you know that neither God nor the Devil want me? It’s so fun to know that the only person who ever actually  _ did _ want me is dead.” 

 

“Klaus-” 

 

Klaus’ eyes flit to Ben. He looks exhausted. “Yeah, Benny Boy? You gonna tell me about how everyone loves me? I have enough proof to say otherwise to that. 


	8. Chapter 8

It’s been a week since the seven had returned. THings had changed, of course, but there’s a stark difference in Klaus. THere’s radio silence from him the entire time. There’s also a sudden growth in his powers, yes, but the way he suddenly grows into more of a robot that a person sparks worry. 

 

He didn’t speak with anyone, not even Ben nor Diego. It started the instant they had returned. Klaus gripped at the dog tags around his neck with furrowed brows, another hand tracing over this stomach softly before pulling away. He had stood up with no comments or warning whatsoever, just running inside, the raging storm and his siblings be damned. He couldn’t care any less as he vanished. His mind seemed to be frazzled the instant he left. 

 

It hadn’t changed, not in the least. In fact, it seemingly only got worse as they went into the week. No matter what Ben attempted to do, he couldn’t get past the flicker of his dead, dull eyes. It was daunting to watch the other tear himself into bits and pieces over anything and everything. It just seemingly spurs on more worry. No one else seemed to get past it, either. 

 

Allison had even attempted to rumor him.  _ I heard a rumor you wanted to talk to us. I heard a rumor you love talking to us. I heard a rumor you  _ really _ want to talk to us. _ All three had continuously been met with absolute silence. After that, they could no longer ignore their worry for their brother. Sure, there was a lot of things going on like getting him back on testosterone and so on, but they had been doing well, somewhat. Even Reginald was beginning to brim over with worry. 

 

“Number FOur,” he eventually calls up from the table during breakfast. Everyone except Klaus seem to all snap their attention up at his angry words. He repeats himself, more insistent this time. Klaus continues to stare at his plate. “Number Four, if you do not-” 

 

“Shut up,” Klaus whimpers quietly,  _ “Please, _ just leave me  _ alone.” _ The weakness there makes their hearts break. Even Reginald looks somewhat upset. “I don’t- I  _ can’t _ keep training,” he insists. “It’s not helping! It won’t help, either! It’s just going to keep getting worse and it hasn’t ever helped! All you’ve ever don is just traumatized me with my training!”

 

“Number Four, what  _ are _ you going on about?” 

 

“Locking me in the mausoleum with angry ghosts only makes them angrier! They’re starting to-to,” he looks around, desperate for the words. In the end, he just pulls up his sleeves, showing off the handprints unhappily. “They hurt, okay? I’m sober and I’m not drugged up constantly! Now I see ghosts  _ constantly _ and they  _ hurt _ me!” 

 

Reginald hums softly. “And what do you suppose we do about this, Number Four? Or did you jump into the conversation expecting things to be alright and solved instantaneously? How are we going to train you-” 

 

“You don’t,” he yelps in reply. “Don’t train  _ children _ to hurt and kill people at a young age! Or really at all! What about Vanya and her power? Everyone knows she has them! You ain’t slick!” 

 

Ben and Diego both let out their snorts while Allison and Vanya’s faces twist. 

 

“Two, Six, do either of you have something to say about this,” Reginald snaps. 

 

“No, sir,” the two chime at the same time.

 

Klaus glares at both of them. “Literally all of us can  _ kill _ him and you’re all acting like we can’t!” His anger radiates off of him, the supports of the house wailing in protest of his anger. Blue lights up his fingertips as he glares at their father. “Even in death, you know you were an absolute  _ prick, _ right?” 

 

“What are you-” 

 

“Your suicide plan to get us all together in the future and all that trauma shit you’re gonna cause doesn’t work! You end the world with your stupid plan!” 

 

Ben stands, pressing an arm to Klaus’ shoulder. “Hey, Klaus, breathe.” His eyes dart up as the ceiling lets off a huff of dust beneath the weight of Klaus’ power. 

 

THere’s a distinct way that Klaus flinches at his contact that makes Ben pull back without a second thought, looking a tad bit horrified at his own hands, especially as the blue of his magic seemed to connect with him before suddenly pulling itself away. 


	9. Chapter 9

He feels sick with the emotions that brew inside of him. It makes all his nerves set themselves on fire. Happiness, sadness, didn’t matter. Every single thing managed to be felt at the same time as he stared at his lover. His hands light up as the image of a ghost forms in front of him. However, that ghost doesn’t stick there long. In fact, the face of his lover disappears fom in front of him as blue takes over his fingers. 

 

He’s desperate to save the other. It hurts both mentally  _ and _ physically, but maybe that was because there was a bullet wound in his side, burning as the bullet tore through skin. That couldn’t distract him from the fact that he was actively  _ mourning _ someone, his hands pressing to the bullet wound as he begged for the other to stay alive. Dave’s chest lights up blue in return, though Klaus can barely see it through the tears. 

 

THe instant Dave is breathing again, the bullet wound seems to be closed and scarred over, just keeping the blood there. What comes next is a lot of drastic movements that Klaus doesn’t even catch himself doing until he’s in the center of the floor  _ somewhere, _ hand tightly wrapped around Dave’s, wings held over them both in all their glory. Atop Dave’s stomach is the telleporting briefcase. 

 

Klaus  _ sobs, _ his entire body shaking as every choking motion wracks his body. He doesn’t even care that Dave’s arms are wrapped around him now, doesn’t care that he’s confused as can be but still as loving as ever. He’s  _ sobbing, _ painful and hard. If he didn’t know any better, he would say the whole entire house could hear him. Even if they could, they didn’t care. He knew they didn’t. Dave doesn’t shush him. He doesn’t tell him that things will be okay, either. Instead, he lets the other cry, his own wings wrapped around the other. 

 

“What the fuck,” he ehars from someone. It’s probably Luther, but he doesn’t care. Blood’s covering himself and his fiance. “Klaus?” 

 

Another sobs is choked from him as Dave pulls away, brows furrowing as he does so. “Breathe, babe,” Dave whispers softly, bringing a hand up to wipe his tears. “Slow and steady. Do you need me to count or?...” 

 

Klaus pulls away, shaking his head as me moves his hands to wipe his face. “Oh my god that’s your blood,” he huffs, inhaling sharply. “THat’s your blood. Dave, Dave, that’s your-” 

 

_ “Breathe,” _ Dave reminds. “I’m fine! You saved me, I think? You started glowing and-” 

 

“What the Hell is going on here,” Five suddenly chimes, standing in front of Klaus and Dave. “You’re bleeding, Klaus,” he concludes. “I’ll get Grace. Then you have to explain what’s going on.” 

 

“Actually, you can explain now,” Luther supplies, standing with Allison beside him. 

 

“I was kidnapped and went to nineteen sixty-eight. THis is my fiance. He just died. I died a lot. We’re both dead.” It all comes out in one huff of air in a few seconds, smooshed together as Klaus’ hand moves to press to his side where the bullet wound is. “Fuck,” he croaks, though he  _ does _ press to it. “I’m completely sober and have been for, what, three days?” He raises a brow at Dave. 

 

“You’re dying, Klaus. I don’t think staying sober is exactly something to worry about.” Based on the look he gets from Klaus in return, he does spill the beans. “Almost a year and a half now of nothing other than alcohol and occasional weed,” he confirms with a sigh. 

 

“So who is this,” Allison asks. 

 

“You never listen to me. Where’s Diego? And Ben and Vanya? I want to talk to them.” 

 

“Ben’s still dead,” Luther chimes with a glare. “Diego went looking for your ass.” 

 

“Oh, Vanya’s on a date with-” 

 

“They all need to come home. Allison, do you have Vanya’s number? You need to call her.” He stares at the others for a moment, His siblings stare at him, wide eyed and schocked. Luther looks annoyed, actually. Within another second, Klaus catches a face materialize. “Oh, Ben, there you are! Hey, hey, this is Dave! Also, I think I’m dying again!” 

 

“Again,” Ben asks with a raised brow. He doesn’t even attempt to ask about Dave, either, just watching as his brother smiles back. 

 

AGainst Klaus’ own will, his fingers light up a soft blue. Within a moment, Ben seemed to be lighting up, too. By the way Allison and Luther jerked away, they could see him too. “Hey! I brought Dave back from the dead and I can make ghosts physical. Ben, Ben, do something cool!”

 

Ben stares at his own hands before looking back at the others. His eyes widen. “Can… Can you guys see me?...” 

 

“I think I’m going to pass out,” klaus suddenly mumbles, staring at the others with a frown. 


End file.
